The Other Girl
by Katy-The-Platypus
Summary: Lily Evans wasn't the only girl to capture the attention of a Marauder. Georgina Loman, a muggle-born who isn't sure she even wants to be at Hogwarts, captures the attention of Sirius Black. Together the Marauder's, Georgina and Lily uncover the darkest secrets of Hogwarts School. Sirius/OC
1. A Letter

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Miss. Loman,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags_.

Course books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

Other equipment

1 wand  
1 cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS


	2. The Beginning

Georgina Loman pushed her way down the corridor of the Hogwarts express, trying to shrivel up inside her robes but it wasn't working. She didn't want to be there. She was meant to be getting ready for her first day of secondary school with her friends, not tying to find a seat on a train which didn't even exist. She found a compartment in the middle of the train with one other girl in it and pulled the door open. "Mind if I join you?" Georgina asked hesitantly. The red headed girl inside smiled.

"Please do. I'm Lily Evans."

"Georgina Loman." The pair shook hands before pushing Georgina's trunk onto the shelf above their heads. "Do you have any siblings on the train?" It seemed like a good way to break the ice.

Lily shook her head. "Not on the train, no. I have an older sister called Petunia. She's not a witch though; I'm muggle born."

"'Muggle born'?" Georgina frowned. "Is that the word for non-magic people?" Lily nodded. "I'm muggle born too, then. I don't really want to be here." She added as an afterthought, glancing towards the box which held the small cat she'd brought from that weird street Diagon Alley.

"Don't you? Why not?"

"My friends and my family aren't part of this. I don't _want _to be a witch. It's unnatural."

"I'm happy to be here. I finally feel as though I belong here. I've been doing magic since I was a young girl. Haven't you done any weird things?"

Georgina paused. "I used to be able to make flowers and plants grow. Does that count?"

Lily nodded happily. "Just like me! Did you find out when you got your letter?"

This time it was Georgina's turn to nod. "Four months ago. You?"

"I was about nine at the time. Severus taught me all about the wizarding world."

"Who's Severus?"

"He's my friend. There he is now!" Lily waved towards the door and Georgina turning to find a pale boy dressed from his hair to his does in black. Lily and Severus embraced before sitting next to each other opposite Georgina. "Severus, this is Georgina Loman. Georgina, this is Severus Snape. Severus, Georgina is muggle-born too."

"Is it a problem? Being muggle-born?" Georgina asked, noting that the boy had an air of magic about him.

"It doesn't matter at all."

"She doesn't want to be here. Tell her what being a wizard means, Severus." The trio spent the train ride up to Hogwarts discussing their views on wizarding and muggle life. Darkness had just fallen when they finished discussing the ins and outs of Hogwarts. "We should get changed. We'll be arriving soon." Severus stated.

No sooner had to two girls changed and Severus rejoined them, a voice rang through the train. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Severus looked positively over the moon, whereas the two girls felt a little ill. "I'm going to be in Hufflepuff." Georgina moaned. "I can feel it." Severus had been explaining the houses to the girls; Gryffindor for the brave, courageous and chivalrous; Ravenclaw for the smart and creative; Slytherin for the ambitious, cunning and leaders; and finally Hufflepuff for the patient, just and loyal. Georgina didn't like the sound of the house with a badger for it's logo. It sounded like the one for the outcasts. The train rumbled to a halt and the door swung open.

"You never know." Lily smiled. "You could be in another house."

"But I don't fit _any _of them!" Georgina huffed as she followed the crowd out onto the platform.

"Firs' years this way!" The trio turned to find a massive wizard waving over the heads of the other pupils. "Come on! Don't be shy! I'm Hagrid and I'm the gameskeeper for Hogwarts. Come along now!" When the gameskeeper was sure all the first years had been assembled he lead them down a narrow path, clad in darkness. Georgina found her arm linked with Lily's who had her other arm through Severus' in attempt to keep close together. In a group of fifty or so they stumbled through the dark. They rounded a corner and Georgina sucked in a breath.

In front of her was a huge, black lake. On the other side was a mountain. Perched on the top, aglow with lighting from the windows and with too many turrets to count, stood Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the most spectacular, most beautiful thing Georgina had ever seen. "No more than four to a boat! Hurry up now, we're on a tight schedule!" Severus pulled the two girls towards the shore where there was a small fleet of boats, each with a lantern lighting the way. As soon as the last person was seated the boats moved from the shore by themselves. No body breathed as the boats glided across the lake and the castle drew nearer and nearer. Georgina couldn't even blink. The only sound was Hagrid shouting an instruction for everyone to duck their heads. They passed through a curtain of ivy which led to a kind of harbour in the middle of the cliff. They carefully scrambled out onto pebbles and followed Hagrid up a passage to the grass. A few yards ahead stood the entrance doors to the school. Georgina was beyond herself with nerves. Suddenly, the possibility of being sorted into Hufflepuff seemed better than the thought of entering the school. Hagrid knocked thrice on the doors and they swung open, bathing them in golden light.

The only shadow cast was from a tall, thin witch with black hair and emerald robes. "Thank you, Hagrid." Hagrid disappeared, leaving the students to gape at the witch. "My name is Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts." She allowed them to enter the entrance hall which had to be bigger than any house Georgina had been in. The golden glow came from lit torches hung on the wall. "The banquet to mark the start of term shall begin shortly, but before you can take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your houses. Your houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you're here at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you House Points and rule-breaking will loose you them. At the tend of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup." There was a brief second of whispering between the first years before there was silence again. Georgina and Lily exchanged both worried and exciting looks. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." Georgina's heart was in her mouth as McGonagall smiled. "Come along." She let them towards the tall, bronze doors at the top of a staircase which led into the biggest room Georgina had ever seen. It dwarfed the entrance hall. They walked in groups between the house tables, students in black staring at them as they went. Georgina glanced up and nudged Lilly, motioning to the ceiling which mirrored the sky outside.

"It's bewitched." Severus whispered. "Don't you love magic?" Just above their heads were floating candles, lighting the hall along with more torches. The front ends of the tables were empty, spare for the first years. At the top of a set of wooden steps sat a stall and the sorting hat. The first years nervously gathered infront of it. McGonagall motioned for them to stand still, picking up a roll of parchment from the stall. A wizard with a whitening beard stood up from the middle of the table of teachers behind the hat. "That's professor Dumbledore!"

"Before we start the sorting, I have a few announcements to make. The first is a reminder that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. There is also a new tree which has been planted called the Whomping Willow. Unless you wish to end up in the infirmary, I suggest that you steer well clear of it. Thank you." He seated himself again and McGonagall took the attention.

"When your name is called you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house. Sirius Black?" A boy with long, curly brown hair pushed his way to the front, looking rather relaxed. The Hat was placed on his head and began to mutter to itself.

"Another Black... well, well, well... I suppose the best choice is... Gryffindor!" The table to the right of the students cheered and the boy, Sirius, looked surprised but relieved as he ran to join his table.

"Cora Ivy!" A pale girl took the seat and the Hat took no time sorting her into Ravenclaw. "Regina O'Brian!" She was the first Hufflepuff. "Georgina Loman!"

Georgina took a deep breath before taking a seat and fixing her eyes on a point at the back of the hall. She heard the hat mutter something about Hufflepuff before it made a decision. "Gryffindor!"

Whilst completely taken aback she was overjoyed at the choice and hurried to join the table. She seated herself next to Sirius black and introduced herself.

"Georgina."

"Sirius."

Slowly the others were sorted into their houses. Severus went off to sit at the Slytherin table and Lily seated herself next to Georgina. Gryffindor also gained a short haired boy called James Potter, a stout boy by the name of Peter Pettigrew and a good-looking boy by the name of Remus Lupin. Professor Dumbledore waved his hand and a feast appeared on the table infront of them. Georgina hadn't realised how hungry she was until she saw the food. There was all kinds of meat, an orange drink which she discovered to be pumpkin juice, pies and so much more that she felt full just looking at it.

Halfway through the meal and a silvery head appeared through the plate of carrots infront of her. "Hello!" It smiled. "Welcome to Gryffindor!" Georgina glanced up and saw the hall filling with silvery people. _Ghosts _she realised.

"Sir Nick!" A boy from down the table called. "Good to see you again!"

"And you, my dear boy. And look! We have a Black at our table. Jolly good to see you, young man." The feast was finished within the hour and the first years were led from the Great Hall by the head boy. He took them up several staircases, encouraging them to keep up. Ravenclaw came with them, splitting up at a tall tower with too many staircases.

"This is the direct part to all of the dormitories." The head boy called. "Keep an eyes on the stair cases! They like to change!" No sooner were the words out of his mouth then the stairs infront of them moved to the left. They climbed the stairs and Georgina was taken by the painting on their right.

"They're moving!" She laughed. Lily was grinning beside her.

In no time at all they reached a painting of a mature woman in pink. "Password?" She demanded. The Head Boy gave it to her and the painting swung aside to reveal a small door way.

"No pushing!" They slowly filed through into a rectangular room with several oversized armchairs and a large fireplace. "Boys, your dorms are upstairs and to your left. Girls, yours are on the right. All your belongings are in your rooms." The first years let out a squeal and ran up their respective stairs to their dorms, bursting in and surprising the older students who laughed at their eagerness.

"You're Georgina, aren't you?" Georgina turned to find a much older student smiling down at her. She nodded. "I'm Claire Farewell, sixth year. Your bed is next to mine. Lily Evans? Yours is next to Georgina's."

"Lights out in ten, girls!" One of the seventh years called and they quickly changed. Across the hall they could hear the boys yelling and Georgina rolled her eyes. She could put up with the noise. At least she was in a house with someone she knew.

**Hello! This is the first Harry Potter story I've ever written so please let me know if it's okay. This story will follow the Marauder's through their first year of school up until the Potter's death. I may go on from their until the final book if this becomes popular enough. Please review and let me know! :)**


	3. First Thing's First

_Monday: Potions (2), Defence Against the Dark Arts (1)_

_Tuesday: Charms (1)_

_Wednesday: Potions (1), Herbology (1), Flying (3:30pm) Astronomy (Midnight, 2)_

_Thursday: Charms (2), Transfiguration (2)_

_Friday: Potions (4)_

Georgina stared at her timetable as she nibbled on a piece of toast. She was homesick and really didn't want to be brewing bubbling green liquid and learning to be defending herself in a _school_. She didn't exactly sign up for being part of a world where eleven year olds are taught how to defend themselves. She tucked her timetable into the pocket of her black robe, a colour which never really looked good on her, and her hand brushed against her wand; 12 ½ inches, Cypress Wood, Dragon core. _Dragon core. _What was_ that _meant to mean? "Potions!" Lily smiled from the other side of the table. "I hear that Professor Slughorn is an amazing teacher."

"Hm? Oh, right. We going then?" Georgina got to her feet and grabbed her bag.

Lily sighed and grabbed her own bag. "You know, it's going to be fun." Georgina huffed and Lily sighed again.

Their potions classroom was down a set of stairs and in a dark, dusty room. Georgina wrinkled her nose. _Just as well I don't have Asthma. _She thought dryly, following Lily to the third row. She thought it was a strange seat until she spotted Severus Snape in the shadows of the corner. Georgina rolled her eyes as she sat down on the other side of Lily. Not only did she not want to be in the class, she now had to sit next to someone she didn't know and probably wouldn't like. She turned out to be sat next to the Gryffindor first year James Potter. He grinned at her, his round face full with joy. "Isn't this amazing?"

"Hmph." Georgina fished her quill from her bag, wondering how on earth she was meant to write with it. She'd only ever written with pencils and crayons before, now she was expected to use something which had come off a bird? That coupled with the school building and their robes made the whole place seem rather medieval. Maybe they'd have to start speaking in Shakespearean quotations.

"Good morning, class!"

"Good morning Professor Slughorn." The class, which was now packed, chanted back in a tone Georgina had been using on teachers since she started nursery. Professor Slughorn had wispy brown hair which didn't seem to match his wrinkled face. He wore something akin to a dressing gown and a teal waistcoat with a white shirt. His green bow-tie stood out horribly and looked as though it was fashioned from a Slytherin tie, most likely the one he wore as a student. The Slytherins in the room were looking at their Head of House with respect whereas the Gryffindors were still trying to figure him out.

"We'll start you off on a practical lesson today. If you could turn to page three of your textbooks, start reading and then get your equipment from the cupboards." Georgina flicked open her book to page three, the tiny number scrawled on the bottom right of the page possibly the only thing she understood. She recognised some of the words from the list she'd been given. for Diagon Alley. It was strange how she remembered the name for the alley way but not the names of the potion ingredients. The words on the page began to blur together as everyone else set about getting their things and she was still sat there. Severus was helping Lily so neither of them paid any attention to her. "Are you okay?"

Georgina glanced up to see Professor Slughorn looking at her with a cocked head. She nodded. "Sorry, sir."

The Professor frowned. "Do you know what you have to do?" Again, she nodded. "Do you know what these things are?" This time she paused and he smiled slightly. "I take it you're muggle-born."

"Yes, sir."

"No worries. Mr Potter!" He beckoned over the boy from one of the cupboards. "Will you help Miss Loman here to identify everything she needs for this lesson?"

"Yes, Sir." James pulled the text book towards him and pointed towards the first ingredient. "Lethe River Water is, obviously, from the Lethe River. It's in the blue glass bottle with a sliver stopper." James gestured to his. "That's on the top shelf of the cupboard over there. The Valerian sprigs and mistletoe berries are in the cupboard over there. Valerian sprigs can be used in the Draught of Living Death and the Draught of Peace. The standard ingredient is just a bag of herbs on the third shelf of the forth cupboard. Got it?"

Georgina nodded and hurried over to the cupboards to get the ingredients. By the time she'd set them out on the table she was the only one not making anything. Biting her lip she skipped through the first four instructions easily:

_Add 2 drops of Lethe River Water to your cauldron._

_Gently heat for 20 seconds._

_Add 2 Valerian Sprigs to your cauldron._

_Stir 3 times, clockwise. _

When she got to step five (_Wave your wand_) she looked around the classroom helplessly. Was there a certain way she had to wave it, or was it just randomly. Rather sheepishly she asked James who just waved his own wand how he felt. They were then told to leave it for 95 minutes. Georgina checked and re-checked it. An hour and a half? Surely that couldn't be right! What was she meant to do in that time?

Apparently, what she was _meant _to do was study. What she actually did was sleep. She hadn't even been at Hogwarts for 24 hours yet and she was already confused. What good would studying do her?

By the time that was done they had to run to Defence against the Dark Arts. "Come, come. Don't sit down just yet. My name is Professor Merrythought and I shall be your teacher for this year." Professor Merrythought was a thin, gaunt woman but there was something motherly about her which made Georgina like her. "I want all of the girls on the left, and all of the boys on the right. Come on, hurry up!" They split and line up and Georgina found herself wedged between two Ravenclaws who shared the class with them. "Right, your boys, take a seat but leave one between each other. Come on we haven't got all day!" The boys seated themselves at a desk, spaces between them. Professor Merrythought then sorted the girls out. Lily was seated between a Ravenclaw and Remus Lupin. Georgina, to her dismay, was seated between James Potter and Sirius Black.

"If you need any help, Loman, do ask." James grinned.

"Shut it, Potter."

Merrythought waved her hands for silence. "Now. How much do you know about this class. What will I teach you?" A hand at the front of the class shot up. "Name?"

"Rachel Torode. Generally we're taught how to block unfriendly spells; and learn how to defeat dark, magical beasts like the Boggart."

"Very good, Miss Torode. Five points to Ravenclaw. You will be with me until your fifth year when you will sit your OWLS. After that, those of you wishing to continue into your NEWT year must get the required grade. More on that later, however. I have taught too many young minds to count, one of whom was our very own Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn. There shall be no excuse for failing in this class. This year we shall study the Cure of the Bogies. This is a curse which will leave you with an unimaginable cold and a rather runny nose." A few girls made disgusted noises. "Settle down, girls. You will also learn how to treat Werewolf bites. There is, however, no know cure. Can anyone briefly explain to me what a werewolf is?"

Tamsin Sharp, a Gryffindor, raised her hand. "Lycanthropy is an illness known to be spread by saliva-blood contact; thus, a human bitten by a werewolf in wolf-form will become a werewolf him or herself. As a wolf they remember nothing about their human lives or friends. They'd kill their best friend and not realise until later. Similarly, as a human they have no recollection of their activities as a wolf. However, a wolf will not attack another animal. As a result, an animagus will often joint their werewolf friends. " Georgina had no idea what an animagus was.

"Very good, Miss Sharp! Ten points to Gryffindor." The lesson moved on to look briefly at that Bogies curse. To Georgina it sounded like something she and her friends would've made up. When they were let free for lunch they were struggling to walk under the homework from Professor Merrythought.

"How are we meant to read twenty pages do nineteen questions by next Monday?" Georgina found herself sat between Lily and James, the latter of whom was doing the complaining.

"You put your head down after lunch and your read it all tonight and then answer the questions." Remus said from across the table. The two seemed to be developing a strong bond, despite having know each other for only a day. James seemed to be more of the trouble-making and leader type, whereas Remus seemed more laid back and studious. Peter Pettigrew, sitting so close to the other side of James he was almost on the other boy's lap, already seemed to worship James and Sirius. Sirius Black himself was sitting a few seats down.

"Study? On our first free afternoon here? Are you _mad_? There are so many places to explore which they _don't _want you to know about!"

Lily laughed harshly. "We've only been here a day." Georgina had also noticed that Lily had very little patience when it came to trouble making or rule breaking. She kept casting glances over at the Slytherin table and exchanging smiles with Severus. Georgina rolled her eyes and went back to writing her letter.

"What you got there, Loman?" James asked, appearing over her shoulder.

"It's a letter, Potter. It's a way of communicating with people. I wouldn't expect someone of your intelligence to understand such things."

James scoffed. "That's rich coming from a girl who can't distinguish between the simplest of potions!"

"_I _happen to have an excuse." Georgina hissed, mortified that the boy had announced the fact so loudly. "You, however, do not." She folded her letter and grabbed her bag, walking quickly from the hall with a frown on her face.

Seren, her Tawny Owl, had been moved to the Owlery this morning. Georgina planned on heading up to the top of the West Tower to finish her letter and then head back to the common room to start on her homework. So far, in her muggle-born op pinion, Hogwarts _sucked_


	4. No thanks

_Mum,_

_Hogwarts is really great. This first week has flown by. My Potions Master, Professor Slughorn, is helping me to understand the Potion ingredients I've never come across before. (With the help of another first-year called James Potter.) Defence Against the Dark Arts isn't that bad either. (Don't worry though, there isn't actually any Dark Arts in Hogwarts, it's just a precaution for the wider world. Professor Merrythought is only letting us read books until we've perfected our spells in Charms with Professor Flitwick. _

_Herbology is so much better than gardening back home. Professor Sprout's been teaching us all about the different types of plants. It's only lectures though. We wont do any hands-on work until next year. _

_Professor Pascale teaches my Astronomy classes. You know how I've always loved stargazing, so _

_two hours of it is like a dream come true. Of course, the only downside is that it's at midnight._

_I'll finish this letter here as I have transfiguration homework for tomorrow and my first flying lesson in an hour. (Madame Hooch wouldn't let us in the air last lesson as quite a few of us have never ridden a broom stick yet.)_

_Love, _

_Georgina_

Georgina re-read the letter, decided that it was good enough to fool her mother into thinking that she was indeed having a good time at School, and sealed the letter. "Take this to my mother." She instructed, attaching the letter to Seren's leg. "Don't come back until you've hunted, okay?" Seren nipped Georgina's finger before swooping out of the Owlery. Georgina sighed and got to her feet, wrapping her scarf tightly around her neck. It was only the second week of September but the weather was already getting colder. She wasn't looking forwards to her first flying lesson; she preferred to keep her feet _on _the ground. The fact that she wasn't looking forwards to the lesson didn't surprise her. She wasn't exactly _loving _the other lessons. Transfiguration was pointless (When was she going to need to turn a desk into a pig, or a mouse into a snuffbox?) She was crap at potions and who needed Herbology when you lived in London? Okay, so she'd admit that charms was okay and that making things fly or being able to summon things when she'd lost them would be handy.

Once again Georgina found herself stood between Sirius and Remus. Lupin, Potter, Black and Pettigrew seemed to be the only four people any of the professors would partner her with. The fact there were three other first year Gryffindor boy and six girls didn't seem to bother them. "Good Afternoon." Their teacher smiled, striding up and down between the brooms which were laid out neatly on the floor infront of them. "Welcome to your first flying lesson! Everyone step up to your broomstick on your right hand side. Stick your hand over the broom and say 'up'!" The class mimicked and Georgina was happy to find her broom hit her hand. It took a few minutes for everyone to get their broom. Once that had been accomplished they were told to mount them. "On my whistle, kick off from the ground and hover. Try not to go too high." The professor blew her whistle and they pushed off. Georgina couldn't help but notice that James seemed more at ease on the broom than he did in the air. She herself didn't feel particularly stable. She touched back down with some relief.

"At least you didn't fall off." She turned to see Sirius smiling at her. She then looked across to see one of the Slytherins on the floor.

"That's true."

"Pair off and practice flying together. No higher than ten feet! I don't want to have to run any of you to the hospital wing!"

"C'mon, Loman. Show me what you got."

"Bite me." She hovered a few feet above the floor.

"Fine then, grumpy ass." Sirius darted forwards a few feet and Georgina wobbled dangerously. Sirius followed her and they were soon flitting around each other. He was somewhat more graceful than she was and he didn't come close to falling off his broom. For a brief period of time Georgina forgot that she hated Hogwarts, the lessons it taught and the pupils it housed. She didn't enjoy flying but she did enjoy being able to talk to the curly haired boy hovering opposite her and not have to deal with any taunts, often dished out by his friend. She was almost disappointed when the lesson was called to an end and they all went their separate ways. Sirius and James wasted no time in grabbing Remus and little Peter and disappearing. Georgina made her own way back to the common room and seated herself in the corner. There was a notice on the board announcing that the sixth seventh year girl's common room, which had been damaged on their first night, was now repaired and curse free. As a result Claire Farewell and her fellow sixth years and the four seventh years would be vacating the first-years dorm room. Georgina was almost upset. Claire was one of the only girls, besides Lily, who recognised her existence. (Not that she _tried _to be noticed.) With the older girls gone there would only be five of them in the room.

The first-years headed to bed about eight o'clock in order to get a few hours of sleep before their Astronomy lesson. Astronomy was probably the only lesson Georgina was relatively good at; she'd spent hours gazing at stars before she came to Hogwarts and knew the major constellations like the back of her hand. Still, it wasn't enough to get her through school. In fact, the only reason she was probably still _in _Hogwarts was the fact that Lily was more than happy to help her out with her homework.

"I understand Jack Squat of this rubbish." Georgina moaned the following Saturday, her head in her hand as Lily crossed out one of her friend's carefully written sentences for potions. "Why do they even teach the draft of _death _to us? When am I ever going to be able to either find the time to make it or need to make it?"

"It's part of the curriculum. You're taught algebra if you go to a muggle school."

"But I wouldn't know that, would I?" Georgina snapped. Lily sighed as she slid the corrected essay back towards her friend.

"Re-write that and you should get a pass." Georgina knew that Lily was happy to be there. It was an explanation for all the weird things which had happened to her when she was younger. A lot of the other muggle-borns were happy to be there too. They saw it as acceptance into a society where they weren't different. Georgina saw it otherwise, as she liked to remind those who forgot.

"Hey Evans. Loman." The two girls glanced up to see James Potter and his gang stood behind them. That was another thing which got to Georgina; the gangs. Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew and Black were in their own little group. Lily was in a group with Snape. The other first-years had their groups. Georgina just had Lily, but that wasn't a group as she had Snape. Apparently, because Georgina hadn't made any more friends on her first day, she wasn't allowed into a group.

"Potter." Lily replied, returning to her work with a roll of her eyes. "What do you and your cronies want?"

"Cronies? That's a little harsh!" James spluttered. "We've only known each other for two weeks."

"That's long enough for me to realise that your four are trouble!" Lily hadn't looked back up from her work again and James seemed to be getting antsy.

"Is there something you wanted?" Georgina prompted, returning to her essay.

"You want to come with us?" He asked almost too quickly, looking at the back of Lily's head.

"Go with you _where_?"

"Around." He answered vaguely. "You know, see the secret passages and all that."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "No thank you! I'm going to meet Severus anyway. I'll see you later, Georgina." She swept her things into her bag and got to her feet. "Excuse me." She pushed past James, leaving Georgina sitting there awkwardly. The boys were quiet for a few minutes before Sirius spoke up.

"Georgina? D'you wanna come?"

Georgina's head snapped up to look at him. The four boys were watching her expectantly. Or rather, three of them were; Pettigrew was focussed more on the other three boys. She carefully packed her things away and kicked her bag under the sofa. "Sure. I'm gonna fail potions anyway, right?"

The five of them headed from the common room and took a right on the stairs. They weaved down the corridors, none of the boys seeming to know where they were going. Georgina was slightly startled when James took a left and disappeared behind a tapestry. She quickly followed the others through it, climbing several stairs and blinked when they emerged two floors up. "What just happened?"

"One of Hogwarts' many secrets." James grinned over his shoulder at her. "Just don't go showing this to everyone you feel like!"

"Right. Who would I be showing this to exactly? I don't exactly have any friends I can brag about this to."

It became an almost regular occurrence from then on. On the third Saturday of every month the four boys would pull Georgina away from her homework to show her various tricks they'd discovered. She was well aware that they weren't showing her everything, but they never failed to come and get her.

**Yikes! Sorry about the wait! I tend to write the first few chapters of a story, then the last few and chapters for the middle. It's like a jigsaw then, trying to fit them all together. **

**Georgina isn't actually classed as their friend yet, and probably wont be for quite some while. **

**Please drop a review! **


End file.
